Prom Night Part 2
by transmutejun
Summary: This continues on from Prom Night Part 1. You can read this or proceed directly to Prom Night Part 3.


_A/N: This chapter contains mature sexual content. Please do not read if this offends. You can skip to chapter 10 (in Prom Night, Part 3) without missing out on any crucial storyline._

Chapter 9

They were so relaxed, it was almost as if they were sleeping.

"I don't suppose you brought any bathing suits?" Princess whispered, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"I _knew_ there was something I was forgetting!" Mark chuckled. "Nope. Maybe next time."

Princess smiled to herself. _Next time_. She liked the sound of that.

"Still… it would be really nice, if we could go swimming _now_…" she whispered.

"Now?"

"We did it when we were kids."

"That was when we were kids, Princess."

"So?"

"It's different when you're seven years old."

"How so?"

She turned her face slightly, so that she could see his. While his voice sounded like 'the Commander', his reddened cheeks indicated that he wasn't thinking that way at all.

"It… is just _is_." His voice trembled nervously.

Princess smiled, then went in for the coup de grace.

"Funny…" she sighed. "I'll bet Jason would already be in there."

Mark's arm stiffened and he pulled away from her slightly.

"Have you and Jason ever…?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, "But I know him, and so do you. If he wanted to go swimming, a little thing like lack of a bathing suit wouldn't stop him."

"No, I guess not…"

"So, I'm not going to let it stop me."

As Mark gaped, openmouthed, Princess stood up, then pulled off her pants and t-shirt, dropping them on the grassy bank, next to her astonished Commander.

She ran, giggling, into the water. Once she was about waist deep, she turned and beckoned to her companion.

"Well? Aren't you coming?"

The two halves of Mark's inner self warred with each other for a second, before he too stood up and removed his pants and shirt. He desperately hoped that he could make it into the water before Princess noticed the tightness of his briefs.

But she was already swimming away, teasing him into the deeper water, and he eagerly followed.

Mark had forgotten how much fun life could be, if he just let go of his responsibilities, for a few moments. Sure, he was the Commander of G-Force, but right now, Spectra was quiet, and there was nothing to stop him from relaxing for awhile.

And he did relax. For an hour, Mark and Princess splashed and played in the lake, just as they had when they were kids. Of course, back then, Jason and Tiny had been with them, but today, Mark appreciated that he and Princess were alone.

This point was brought home to him, when he grabbed Princess' wrist and tried to duck her under the water. Somehow, she managed to slip out of his grasp, and duck him instead. He emerged through the surface of the lake, water streaming down from his hair, only to realize that his opponent's undergarments had become somewhat… transparent… due to their wet, clinging state.

The Commander was at a loss for words.

Princess was surprised by Mark's reaction. She had expected him to counter-attack, but instead he was just… staring…

She looked down, and realized _why_ her Commander was pre-occupied. A sudden shyness overtook her, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Mark…" she mumbled, turning away. "I guess you were right... this _isn't_ like when we were seven."

"You're right, Princess." Mark whispered, catching her arm, and turning her back to face him. His face was only an inch from hers.

"It's better." he breathed, leaning down to kiss her.

Princess was lost in the sensations Mark was evoking in her. She had never actually been in this kind of situation before, but she had imagined it so many times in her dreams… with _Mark_… that it seemed _right_ to be doing this, now. She opened her mouth eagerly, allowing him access to her sweetness, as she drank in the taste and feel of his lips upon hers. Her shyness dissipated, and unconsciously she pressed herself against him.

For Mark, it was as if nothing else existed at that moment: Just the two of them: her slim form pressed against his body, her mouth offering itself to him, for the taking.

But what _else_ was she offering? Did she really understand the effect she was having on him?

Reluctantly, Mark broke off the kiss, and looked into Princess' eyes. Her soft, trusting gaze stared up at him, and she traced the outline of his face with her fingertips.

Hating himself for breaking the magic of the moment, he forced himself to speak.

"Princess, maybe we shouldn't…"

She pressed her fingertips against his lips, silencing him.

"I've dreamed of this moment… for so long… I _want_ us to be together, Mark. In _every_ way."

Mark's throat felt dry, and he gulped unconsciously, attempting to respond to her request.

"Do you know what you're asking, Princess?" was all he could manage.

"Not exactly." she admitted. "It's not like I've ever… well… You're the only one I'd ever considered being with."

"But, who better to teach me?" she smiled shyly.

"Uh…" now it was Mark's turn to feel nervous. "I'm not sure I'd be the best _teacher_…"

"You mean, you haven't, either?" she asked, surprised.

"You're the only person I've ever thought about, in that way…"

Princess seemed to light up from the inside, her pleasure at his words glowing thorough her entire body.

"Then… let's be together." she softly encouraged him.

"I want our first time to be special, Princess." Mark breathed, amazed that they were even having this conversation. "Something we'll always remember."

"What could be more special, than this?" she asked, looking around.

The afternoon sunlight sparkled on the water, and a soft breeze blew through the trees. The day was warm, and the air smelled of flowers.

It couldn't have been more perfect.

He bent his head, kissing her softly, and slowly.

"It's beautiful." he breathed. "Just like you."

He moved away from her slightly, and she slipped her hand trustingly into his. He led her out of the lake, and up toward the blanket, that still lay spread out upon the grass. As they approached, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. He had anticipated this moment since before he even knew what transpired between a man and a woman, and to be experiencing it with Princess… the heady rush of desire that washed over him caused his legs to buckle, and he found himself falling to his knees.

Princess smiled slowly, carefully removing her wet underclothes and dropping them onto the grass. The she lay down upon the blanket, offering a serene smile to her Commander.

Mark needed no further invitation. He rapidly divested himself of his one remaining garment, and lay down beside her.

The sun-warned blanket felt pleasant against their wet skin, and Princess stretched, enjoying the sensation, as Mark enjoyed the sight of her innocent movements before his hungry gaze.

"I love you, Princess."

He hadn't intended to say that; in fact, he hadn't even realized it, before. But as soon as he uttered the words, he knew they were true. There could be no other name for the feelings he had for Princess.

"I love you too, Mark."

Princess sighed happily. She only knew the barest essentials of what was to come, but she trusted Mark completely, and would never want her first experience to be with anyone else. No matter what happened to her in the future, she would always have this moment to look back upon.

Carefully, she touched her finger to his shoulder, letting it trail down his muscular chest, as her eyes followed its path. Her hand fell away, as she reached his waist, but her eyes continued downward, curiously regarding his maleness. She contemplated what was about to happen, and flushed prettily, as a sense of urgency possessed her. She had never realized that she could feel this way, and here, he hadn't even touched her yet.

She felt like one of her yo-yo bombs: ready to explode at the slightest provocation.

Mark's eyes drank in Princess' rosy-white perfection, his hand reaching out to gently stroke her hair. Almost reverently, he passed his hand, ever so lightly, over her body: from her cheek, down her neck, past her breast, curving over her waist, and skirting her hips. Her skin felt like silk, and his body hardened even at that slight contact.

She gasped, noticing the change, and her concern escaped her lips, before she could think about what she was saying.

"It's… I'm… it's so… big…"

Mark smiled gently, understanding her fears, and appreciating the compliment.

"I would never hurt you, Princess."

She smiled, placing herself completely in his care.

However, her innocent concern had achieved its purpose, and he found himself concentrating on not rushing things, despite the fact that he desperately wanted to consummate their union, at that very moment.

He kissed her gently, but her welcoming response quickly enflamed him, and Mark felt his desire for Princess rising again. He began to caress her soft skin, his hands exploring the inviting curves of her body.

Princess moaned softly, beneath his kisses. Her skin felt as if it were burning, everywhere his hands touched her. She needed that touch, that sensation, everywhere. Her body cried out for something she had never known she needed, yet now eagerly craved.

She raised her hands, and felt his muscles rippling underneath her palms. She ran her fingers along his form, discovering the warmth and texture of him, even as he touched her in ways she had previously only dreamed of.

Princess ran her hands along the smooth skin of his hips, then curiously moved her fingers down to brush him lightly.

The moment she made contact, Mark gasped, unprepared for the sharp stab of desire racing through his body. Her innocent wanderings were creating intense yearnings that demanded immediate satisfaction.

Teetering on the brink, it took every ounce of Mark's self-control not to completely let go.

"Princess…"

Upon hearing his whisper, her hand quickly pulled back.

"Am I hurting you?" she asked.

Mark gulped in mouthfuls of air, breathing deeply for a moment, before he could answer.

"Just the opposite…" he moaned, his eyes glazed with desire. "I'm… having a hard time… holding back."

"Oh…" Princess' eyes grew wide, as she comprehended his meaning. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to be sorry." he said, cupping her cheek in his palm. "How could I possibly regret the pleasure you give to me, from the slightest touch?"

"That's how I'm feeling, as well." she sighed contentedly. "This is all so wonderful…"

"I just don't want to rush." he said.

"Then, take your time."

"Your wish is my command." he winked, lowering his mouth to hers, again.

Princess sighed happily, slipping her arms around Mark's neck, and entwining her fingers through his hair.

For a moment, everything was frozen: suspended in time. Mark saw Princess' emerald eyes reflecting the pleasure she was discovering, heard her soft moans, experienced the sweet scent of the flowers, and tasted the heady desire on her lips. He felt the full length of her body against his, and never wanted this to end.

But again, his physical needs asserted themselves, and his need to taste her drove him onward. He pressed his mouth against her skin, caressing her with his tongue, as he explored her body with his lips.

Princess cried out, unconsciously arching her back as she burned under his teasing touch. When he kissed her breast she gasped, tightening her grip on his hair, communicating clearly that she ached for him to pleasure her there.

He was only too happy to oblige. His sweet, tender kisses soon became lustful, worshipping her newly-awakened body, as she writhed under his attentions.

Finally, he could hold back no longer. He raised his head to gaze into her eyes, even as she whispered to him.

"Mark… I need you… to…"

Princess wasn't _exactly_ sure what she needed, but her body was crying out for him: desiring him more than she had ever thought possible. He gave her a lingering kiss, and then she felt him pressing against her thigh.

Unconsciously she shifted her position, opening herself up to him; inviting him to finish what he had so teasingly begun. She reached down, feeling his hard length in her hand, and guided him inside of her.

Mark closed his eyes, letting the incredible sensations he was feeling wash over him. He could never have imagined that his union with Princess would be so…

His eyes snapped open as Princess cried out. This was not a cry of pleasure, it was…

How could he have forgotten? Jason had told him, once, how for girls it hurt, the first time. Guiltily, Mark wiped away a tear that trailed down Princess' cheek, bending his lips to her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Princess." he whispered, embracing her. "I never meant to…"

"It's okay." she said, "It doesn't hurt, anymore…"

"It never will, again." he promised, as he kissed her.

His kisses erased the memory of the momentary pain, and soon, Princess found her hips moving of their own accord, dancing in time with his, as Mark moved within her. A gentle warmth flowed through her, even as he gasped, collapsing on top of her.

He held her in the circle of his arms, tenderly brushing a few wisps of hair away from her face; kissing her cheeks, her eyelids, even the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, Princess…" he murmured. "Thank you…"

Mark was overwhelmed. Princess had just given him her most precious possession, and he hadn't even been able to help her experience this intimacy without pain.

"I'm so sorry, that I couldn't…"

"It was wonderful." she interrupted him with a soft kiss. "There is no one else I would want to be with, right now."

"Do you have any regrets?" he asked, hoping desperately that she didn't.

"None." she smiled.

Mark sighed in relief.

"I'm glad." he said. "I would never want to cause you pain, Princess."

"Just be with me." she said simply. "As long as I'm with you, everything is right."

They lay together, each holding the other, their fingers slowly memorizing the shape and feel of each other, as they talked quietly, watching the flower petals drifting in the breeze.

It had been a perfect day.


End file.
